How Original
by foreverjaded
Summary: Using the ‘highly original’ plot of random people getting transported into middle earth lol, l’il bit different (I hope!) *slight slash


Hey! I've decided to use the highly original plot of random people getting transported into Middle Earth. "Is it a Mary Sue?!" I hear you cry. Well, I hope not :) Btw, I'm not American so I don't have a clue whether you pay to use the school bus, but you do in England so now American's do too! Minor point really :)  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
HIGH SCHOOL LOVE AND DRUNKEN TRAVELS  
  
Jenna waited by the lockers, quickly checking her reflection in the mirror she carried in her bag.   
  
"Jenna, what are you doing? You look lovely" said one of her friends. It was true. With her shoulder-length, shimmering blond hair, fair skin and sparkling, deep green eyes, Jenna could easily be mistaken for a model.  
  
Jenna giggled at the compliment. "Thanks Amber, but I just wanna be perfect for this date" she replied, smiling. She had finally gotten a date with Matt, easily the most popular guy in Beechdean High and, in most of the girls opinions, the most gorgeous too. She hurriedly applied some lip gloss as spotted a figure making their way down the corridor.  
  
"Oh my god, he's coming!" said Sophie, Jenna's other friend waiting with her.   
  
"How do I look?" she asked.  
  
"You look great honey!" Amber replied, glancing over her friend's shoulder. A look of disappointment fell across her face. "Oh, it's not Matt" she said. Before Jenna could turn around to see who it was, they shoved past, hitting her shoulder in the process.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" she yelled at the guy.  
  
"Watch where you're standing" he replied, smiling to himself. God, he hated those girls. He stepped out into the stifling heat of Phoenix, Arizona, blinking a little at the bright sun glaring down from the cloudless sky.  
  
"Joe!" he heard someone yell. He turned around to face them.  
  
"Oh, hey Dave" Joe replied, greeting his friend with a half-hearted wave.  
  
"Nice to see you too" he smiled.  
  
"Sorry, it's too hot to move" laughed Joe. "You doing anything tonight?"  
  
"That's what I was going to ask you" he said. "Party. Tonight. My house. You up for it?"  
  
"Hmmm, let me think-watching crap talk shows with my mum or going to a party?"  
  
"I'll see you at seven then" grinned Dave. "Better go, the bus is here. See you later!" With that he jogged over to where the bus was waiting. Joe stood still, watching as he got out his money to pay the driver and waved to Joe from the window as he went to grab a seat.  
  
Joe sighed, waved and started walking towards home. Everyone at school seemed to go crazy for Matt, but Joe just didn't understand how they could overlook someone as beautiful as Dave. Sure, he wasn't your stereotypical good-looking guy, but everytime Joe laid eyes on him, it felt as though nothing else mattered.  
  
"Shut up Joe, you sound like boyband lyrics personified" he muttered to himself as he opened his front door and strolled in, throwing his school bag down next to where he kicked off his shoes.  
  
"Joe? Is that you?" called a voice from the lounge.  
  
"Yeah mum" he called back.  
  
"Come here a minute, will you?"   
  
Joe walked into the lounge, flopping down on a chair. "God it's hot today" he sighed.  
  
"Maybe you should stop wearing those jeans all the time. It's not very summery, is it? And this eyeliner..." she said disapprovingly.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't want to look summery" he replied. "What did you want me for?  
  
"Me and your dad are going out tonight. He's taking me out to that new Mexican restaurant for our anniversary" she smiled. "Now, we'll be out late and I don't want you on your own..."  
  
"Mum! I'm sixteen!"  
  
"Yes, I know, but I still don't like the thought of you alone in the house. Would you like to have a friend over?"  
  
"Oh, Dave offered for me to stay round his house tonight" he remembered.  
  
"Oh good, I'll drop you round there later. Now what would you like for dinner?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Joe glanced at the clock on his desk. 6:45. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. Why was he checking his reflection? Dave wouldn't care anyway, he didn't look at guys in *that* way. Especially friends. Still, Joe checked, trying to make himself look half-decent.   
  
He had straight, dyed black hair that almost reached his chin, deep brown eyes highlighted by dark eyeliner and naturally pale skin, the Arizona sun having no effect on him whatsoever. At first sight, people assumed he was trying to be goth, but Joe never tried to be anything other than himself. He just dressed how he liked, acted like he wanted and didn't really fit into any particular category.  
  
"Come on! Your only going over to Dave's!" his mum called up. 'If only you knew' he thought, grabbing his bag of 'sleeping stuff' (i.e. alcohol) and running downstairs.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
"Tonight on Jerry Springer, we have girls who just can't keep their clothes on, and their boyfriends ain't happy!"  
  
Joe and Dave stared blankly at the screen.  
  
"Y'know, when I said that I didn't want to watch crap talk shows with my mum, that didn't mean I wanted to watch them here instead" said Joe.  
  
"Shut up" said Dave, hitting him playfully on the arm. "Just cos I left it too late to invite people to the party"  
  
"Oh I don't know, the party's just getting started" laughed Joe. "Get up and dance"  
  
Dave stood up. "I'm not dancing, just getting some more Vodka" he said.  
  
"Awww..." said Joe, putting on a pout.  
  
"What would you prefer, me dancing or some more alcohol?"  
  
As good as the thought of Dave dancing was, Joe decided to go with the safest answer. "Alcohol"  
  
A few hours and drinks later, the hyperness had worn off of the pair and they were both struggling to stay awake on the sofa.  
  
"Something tells me we're gonna have bad hangovers tomorrow. What happened to Jerry Springer? Maybe I should take some Paracetemol. Do you have any Dave?" rambled Joe. There was no reply. "Dave?" Joe looked down to see him fast asleep. "Damn you Dave.." he mumbled, letting his eyelids fall shut and send him into the darkness that was sleep.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Joe awoke to whispers. He opened his eyes to discover he was outside, under a purple twilight sky. He gathered his senses as much as possible and sat up, looking around him. He could make out two shadowed figures nearby, with two horses stamping their hooves on the ground.  
  
Joe listened to what the people were saying, but couldn't understand it; it seemed to be spoken in a different language.  
  
"Hello?" said Joe. The whispers stopped. He watched as the two figures came closer, and the moonlight illuminated their faces. They were completely identical, both with long, dark hair and dark eyes. They were dressed strangely, in robes of silver that glistened all the more under the sparkling sky.  
  
"Good evening traveller. I am Elohir and this is my twin, Elladen" said one. He spoke hesistantly, as though he was not used to the language. "Who, may I ask, are you? You do not appear to be of Elven kind"  
  
"E-Elven?" stammered Joe. What was Elven? Where was he? Just how much Vodka had he drunk?  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Please, please, please tell me what you think! *attempts puppy dog eyes* *fails miserably*  
  
Kat xxx 


End file.
